marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Blanche Sitznski
' Blanche Sitznski' (Anaconda) was a steelworker who was selected by executives in the Roxxon Oil Company to be a special agent in covert operations. At the Mutagenics Laboratory of Roxxon's subsidiary, the Brand Corporation, Blanche was bioengineered to have various permanent serpentine adaptations. Powers Limb Elongation: Blanche's arms are normally two feet in length from wrist to armpit, and her legs are normally 35 inches in length from ankle to hip. However, the bioengineering process she underwent granted her the ability to elongate her limbs to one and a half times their normal length. When doing so, the muscle tissue of her limbs gorge with blood and swell to many times their normal size, thereby giving them the appearance of large snakes. Her limbs are capable of generating up to 125 pounds of pressure per square inch, which is enough force to deform a steel tube two feet in diameter and one inch thick. Amphibian Physiology: Blanche possesses gills gained through surgical implantation that allow her to extract oxygen from the water to breathe. She is able to survive and breathe while underwater indefinitely, as well as on land. Superhuman Strength: The bioengineering process has augmented Blanche's musculature to superhuman levels. At her peak, she possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately two tons. However, while using her strength to constrict rather than lift, she possesses a grip that can only be broken by someone whose strength exceeds her own by at least a factor of 30. Superhuman Swimming Speed: Blanche is capable or propelling herself through the water at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human swimmer. At her peak, she can propel herself at speeds of about 30 miles per hour. Superhuman Stamina: Blanche's superior musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. At her peak, she can exert herself for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Roxxon's bioengineering process has fortified the cellular structure of Blanche's bodily tissue, making it more resistant to physical injury than the body of a normal human. She can withstand great impact forces, such as falls from great heights or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury herself. Superhuman Agility: Blanche's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: Should Blanche be injured, her body's highly efficient metabolism enables her to heal any non-lethal injury many times faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. Injuries, such as puncture wounds, slashes, or bullet wounds, can heal completely within a matter of hours. More serious injuries, such as broken bones, can fully mend within a few days. It isn't known if her accelerated healing powers afford her increased resistance to drugs and disease or if they grant her an extended lifespan. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Blanche is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. She typically prefers using street-fighting techniques while incorporating her ability to elongate her limbs. Her favorite method is to simply ensnare an opponent in her limbs and constrict them until they lose consciousness or expire due to the immense pressure. Category:Characters Category:Mutates Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Elasticity Category:Aquatic Respiration Category:Gills Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Swimming Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Street Fighting Category:Amphibious Physiology